


Threads

by Ambleon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambleon/pseuds/Ambleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threads are intangible strings that tie soulmates together. Different colored Threads signify what those connected mean to each other. Light Yagami has never had a connection but one day he sees the death note fall from the sky and a white thread, the rarest connection of all, forms around his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colors

Threads connect everyone _._ Some are frayed, some are thick. Some are broken and lay on the floor, trailing across the ground behind people who pretend they aren't lacking something. Some have threads that are a bright red and mean love. The pure, romantic love that means they are the luckiest people there are. They have a true _soulmate_ , somewhere out there. Some have stormy gray threads that mean a deep sadness will come sooner or later, and yellow means friendship and blue means enmity and green means being taught something important...

Almost everyone has at least one of these threads connecting them to another, but many have multiple threads that wind around them in gorgeous waves. Those people are considered blessed.

Light Yagami has none.

When he's born the doctor doesn't tell his parents what Threads he has as they appear. Instead he informs them that sometimes it takes a few days for a Thread to appear. A few days turn into a few months and then a few years. Light's mom cries when, after three years, Light still hasn't formed even one connection.

Light thinks he understands why he doesn't have one. No one will ever teach him anything important, and he will never care for teaching, so green is not his color. No one will ever make him angry enough for a blue thread to appear. He is polite and smart, in every aspect of his life he is perfect, so no one would grow to hate him. Blue is not his color. He will never form a meaningful friendship, doesn't even see the point. Light will never come to understand the deep sadness, like some do, at the other end of their Threads. He has lived a comfortable life, a boring life, and the deep red love that his parents know? Light knows that he will never learn that, or care about it, or understand it. Those are just some of the most common Threads, but Light has thought of each color and without deviation he has come to the same conclusion. He will never have a Thread.

When Sayu is born her body can barely be seen through the thicket of colors that appear. Reds and greens and purples and yellows and grays and blues. Everything, everywhere. Where Light was lacking she was born overflowing and his parent's worries, fears that something was wrong with them to make Light so different, fade as she grows up and only more colors seem to form around her. Leading her to unknown places. She would lead a full life. Light would not, apparently.

Light is comfortable with that when he is younger, before the boredom truly sets in.

He learns to observe how people react around their connections. How they brighten around those special people, not because of the cords that tie them together, but because of the genuine kinship that they feel. How those with blue bands will fight but never truly hurt one another, because deep down they understand each other and understand themselves better because of it. 

For awhile Light starts to want a connection too. He can't change who he is though. He is kind and generous, but as time wears on the very traits that make him desirable and fascinating put him on a pedestal, out of the reach of others. No one tries to truly befriend him and they are boring anyways. Light wants to connect but by the time he's fifteen he has given up. He knows that some people get theirs when they are older, his parents hold out hope for him still, but he tells himself that he doesn't care and moves on with this life.  

Puts it from his mind.

When he watches the death note fall from the sky he doesn't even notice it until he hears the collective gasps of his schoolmates, then he looks down to see a white band wrapped around his wrist.


	2. Death Note

Everyone is congratulating Light as he makes his way through the hall and to his locker. Class had even come to a stop earlier as everyone crowded around him to see his Thread up close. Most of them have never seen a white connection, Light hasn't. He stares at it as his classmates chatter around him. He has never been more surprised in his life.

"Of course Yagami would have a white Thread."

"Who do you think could be on the other side?"

"I bet it's a billionaire."

"More like a famous mad scientist."

"Wow!"

"I heard people with white Threads can actually _feel_ them! Can you feel yours, Yagami?"

Light answers the questions politely and redirects the praise humbly, already accustomed to the level of his popularity. As a genius, but also as a person without a Thread, he had always stood out to those around him. He supposes he'll stand out even more with a white Thread attached to him. Before, without a connection, he had seemed untouchable. With a white Thread he will likely seem more human, though still untouchable.

Even though he kept his face impassive Light felt shocked by his change of circumstance. He filled his backpack while staring at his wrist. The white band almost shined it was so bright. He didn't understand it. White Threads meant all of the colors combined. They literally meant that the two people connected with white would mean everything to each other. Love, hate, and everything in between. It was often considered a step above red, the most coveted of all the colors. Though it was also one of the most volatile Threads as the people connected by it would bring out all aspects of each others characters. Light didn't understand how  _he_ could have formed such a connection.

While his ego swelled at the notion that he now had a white Thread Light had come to terms with the fact that he would never have a Thread long ago, and learning that he was wrong on that front, about himself, was... jarring.

He couldn't deny that it felt _right_ though.

Everyone wanted to talk to Light. Squeeze as much information as they could out of him, but they would have to wait. On top of everything his mind was focused on the black notebook that he had saw fall from the sky, which had somehow triggered the Threads formation. He knew it was important. He had no idea why it was important, but he knew that he needed to get it.

With everyone following him around it's more difficult than Light would have liked. He's eventually able to beg off his admirers by saying he forgot to ask his English teacher something. He backtracks and then goes to the field where the black notebook is sitting in the field untouched.

The title reads Death Note. Light flips it over and looks through it curiously. Some part of him hungry to know what this book has to do with his soulmate, whoever they are, because he knows that it must be important in some way. It had fallen from the sky out of nowhere. It can't be a coincidence that his Thread appeared in the next second, right as Light saw it. 

From what Sayu said, when most of the new Threads appeared for her, she was usually doing something that triggered the new connection and connected her back to the other person. The most recent yellow band that formed around her waist at the beginning of the year came to be when she was looking at a new poster for the art club. She hadn't even joined the club but the girl she met at the other end of her Thread loved painting. 

Light felt a foreboding feeling as he stared at the mysterious object in his hand.  It was too obscure for him to figure out what the death note meant. He didn't think the strange, rather sickening prank could mean that anything good was waiting for him on the other end of his own Thread. Then again, white didn't just mean yellow and red, it meant gray and blue too. Light couldn't say he was looking forward to understanding firsthand those types of emotions.  


	3. Connected

It has been many months since Light first got his white Thread. His parents are still thrilled and his mom asks him everyday when he comes home if he's met the one on the other side of it yet. Light is half convinced that one of these days his parents will drive him all the way to the where the string leads. They've both always been of the belief that it's better to meet ones soulmate in as natural a way as possible instead of tracking the other person down. Not to mention that tracking didn't always work because there was no way of knowing just how far away the other person was. But in Light's case his family is anxious to meet this mystery person.

For so long his family has secretly been worried about Light's lack of a soulmate. Now they don't have to worry. Now all they want is for him to be with this other person that will complete him in some way, in many ways by the looks of it, and Light... Light is so entirely caught up in his new goals that the white Thread is only an afterthought at this point.

If it wasn't for the ribbon leading in another direction Light would have thought his new soulmate was an object. The death note.

Whoever they are will surely help him in his work as Kira, and Light is looking forward to that. But he isn't nearly as enthusiastic as the rest of his family is. He is used to being alone. He's alright with waiting for however long it takes. For so long he didn't have anything to wait for. Now he does. He doesn't care if it takes years or months or weeks. He knows that he will meet this person, because everyone meets their person, and that is enough.

When he tries to explain this to Sayu she doesn't quite understand. Their experiences are vastly different. She has had many soulmates and has met them in numerous ways. She still has a few that she hasn't met yet, but she knows exactly what a first meeting with a soulmate is like and it sets them apart. She understands how perfect it feels. How everything is so much better after actually meeting them, and Light doesn't know.

As siblings, they've never really understood each other. The Thread around Light's wrist that finally gives them something in common only seems to point out the differences between them all the more. But they're family. Light might not be soul bound to them, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care for them.

So when they ask him about his band and fawn over it he smiles with them and says what they want to here. All while thinking about the next set of criminals that he will write down.

He starts to think that he really will become a God as he continues his work. Sees the impact he has. Light wonders how his soulmate will fit into his life. He ponders what role they might play in helping him achieve his goals, and it only makes him work harder.

When he meets Ryuk and the Shinigami asks him why he thinks his soulmate will agree with his choices Light almost laughs.

"They're my soulmate, Ryuk. Why would they disagree with me?"

Maybe it is a testament to his lack of experience when it comes to soul bonds. After he gave up on ever having one he spent less time learning about them. Light only starts to feel true doubt when L makes his first broadcast to Kira, and Light makes a mistake in dealing with the detective, and Light becomes more angry at someone then he has ever been in his entire life.

After Light cooled down he reflected on the anger he felt. The surge of hate he'd never had in his life before that moment directed at the unseen L and he realized with a cool, almost sad, entirely convoluted surprise that he knew exactly who his soulmate was. He hadn't seen them yet. But he knew it like he knew most things. With the confidence that came of knowing he was never really wrong. His soulmate was going to be the greatest detective in the world, Kira's enemy, his enemy. 

Light laughed so loudly he had to muffle the choked, wheezing sounds with his pillow.    


	4. Secret

Testing the death note is the next logical step in Light's mind. He has to be prepared for L and Ryuk isn't much help when it comes to the death note. If anything the shinigami is a distraction and a hindrance. He even almost got Light caught when he didn't remember to tell Light that anyone who touched the death note could see him. 

At first Light was exited to have an audience to his holy mission. But like with most he's met in his life, which apparently includes Shinigami, his interest fades quickly.

He can't help but think that the apple addiction is mostly to blame.

As Light buys another apple he hopes that no one takes notice of how many he's bought recently. It isn't that he gets that many, he always limits Ryuk so that it isn't suspicious, but when he buys the third one in seven days on top of letting Ryuk eat the ones that his mom buys Light has to wonder why no one has noticed yet.

Throwing the apple at Ryuk when no one is watching Light walked through the quiet park, slipping his hands into his pockets leisurely.

He knew that he wasn't that irritated by Ryuk's obnoxious obsession. Light had just been irritable in general lately. He couldn't stop thinking about his Thread nervously. Would it give him away as Kira? He knew at some point L would get close to him. The man would somehow track Light down and Light couldn't help thinking that the knowledge was thrilling in a way. 

All Light could do was prepare, figure out all of the death notes limitations as quickly as he could and plan out what he would do when he did meet L.

Could Light kill his own soulmate? He had been prepared to write his own families names in the death note if need be. He would do everything in his power to make sure that never happened, but it was always a possibility in the back of his mind. Especially while he was still living with them. But, could he kill his own soulmate? The threat loomed heavy in the back of his mind.

The person on the other side of his Thread would be the only person that would ever understand him completely. Light knew that his soulmate would be someone that completed him, could keep up with him, would never bore him... and was his enemy.

Light didn't want to kill his soulmate. Didn't want to lose that bond, yet he knew that one misstep would mean that he had to. He had to think of the world first. His mission came first and he couldn't be sidetracked.

Light knew that he could do it. Kill L. Even if he didn't want to. He knew that he might have to, and somehow that made Light worry. Unlike with his family, who would never suspect him and who Light knew he could keep his secret from. It was a distinct possibility, no, it was almost inevitable that his soulmate would be able to figure out he was Kira.

If they were anything like Light, if they were worthy of Light (And L would be because Threads didn't lie) then he would be suspicious of Light and be capable of discerning the truth. It would take everything Light had to keep L from finding out and if he failed, Light would be losing more than simple competition. Light would be losing the one person in the world that would ever mean anything to him.

Light had laughed before, when he realized it. The sick irony of it was devastating to him. Light did not want to imagine his white Thread hanging limply on the ground. He didn't want to imagine the pity that people would feel for him or think of the way in which he would have to pretend that he hated Kira for killing his soulmate.

He didn't think he would feel guilty over it but he knew that it wouldn't be the victory that he'd hoped for when he first imagined opposition to his judgments as Kira.

As Light left the park and walked home, having barely even seen his surroundings or listened to Ryuk's chatter, he wondered if there would be any way to change L. Make the detective change his ways and come to his side. The more he considered it the more laughable it seemed, but then, if anyone could see the necessity of Kira it would be Light's soulmate. Wouldn't it?

And if push came to shove, if Light couldn't change his mind even after all of his persuasive abilities were targeted towards one person, then Light would just have to make sure L never found out his secret.


	5. First Hello

Naomi Misora is a tragic young woman. Light can't help staring at the vibrant orange string that hangs down off of her neck, torn, as she leaves to go kill herself.

It had been a close call. If he hadn't met her before this, all of Light's efforts to the contrary might have been in vain. She made a good detective. Piecing together what had happened with her limited knowledge. As she walked away, he remembered the frozen grief on her expression. He wondered if she would be thinking about her soulmate when she died.

Orange was the color of joy and excitement. Penber would have made her happier than anyone else, even if the sole strings around their wrists weren't red, they would have made a lovely couple.

It wasn't that Light wasn't exited to have won. But the sight of her broken connection was another reminder of what he would have to do. Light had confidence in his abilities. The problem was that he expected his soulmate to be close to his level too.

As he walked away he tried to revel in his success as he did whenever he brought a criminal to justice. He did revel, a small smirk stretched across his face for a moment. In the back of his mind he thought about the torn orange, how it had snapped when Penber died. L had gotten too close. It was a small thought though. Something Light pressed away easily. He was Kira. He would never be caught.

 

 

When he first sees his soulmate it is a complete surprise. Despite having thought he would be prepared for anything L threw at him Light was shocked when he saw the man ordering cakes and candies at the new little sweet shop Sayu dragged him to. His back was to Light and he hadn't turned to see him yet. Light's breath caught in his throat, to his surprise.

Sayu shoved him excitedly.

"Go talk to him." She whispered and then she actually left the store.

Light didn't want to talk to the man, his enemy. He wondered how L could have known they would be going here. The store was new and it was an entirely impromptu trip. Light had only come here because he was a good brother. He rather disliked sweets. Light was sure that his own soulmate wouldn't be buying the entire store out in one visit. He was supposed to be similar to Light, wasn't he?  

For the first time in Light's life he hesitated. He'd no idea how this was supposed to work. Had never met a soulmate, and it didn't make sense when his soulmate was L that this wild haired, apparently sweet loving person would also be the man interrogating him. Would he be interrogating Light now? Was this a coincidence or was it a purposeful interception, to throw Kira off guard. Either way, Light wouldn't reveal he was Kira to his soulmate.

Before he could decide what to do next the man at the counter gasped, having spotted the white connection and realized this was a first meeting. Light's soulmate turned around and he was struck by how wide the mans eyes were.

Light's eyes couldn't help trailing down and up and everywhere. He saw three green strings, two attached to his left wrist, and one attached to his right foot. He saw one blue string that was attached to his left wrist too, and on the mans right wrist by itself the white Thread was looped around it. He saw worn tennis shoes and jeans that were too baggy and a white shirt that hung loosely on the man. All the while Light kept his expression entirely subdued, entirely pleasant. Not a trace of his slight dismay at the sloppy appearance of his soulmate showed, and then he smiled as charmingly as ever when their eyes met.

"Hello," He greeted. "My name is Light Yagami."  


	6. Too Much Sugar

Light sat across from his soulmate with surprise as Hideki Ryuga - obviously a fake name- continued plopping sugar cubes into his coffee. When he reached for the fifth Light has asked him how many more he would add. Ryuga had stared at him with fish eyes and said:

"Nineteen."

What?

Light's expression hadn't changed from one of pained politeness since the start of their meeting though. No matter how much worse it seemed to become as their conversation progressed. He couldn't help glancing down at his wrist, sure that it had made a mistake somehow and latched on to the least compatible person available after it couldn't find anyone.  

Everything Ryuga said was irksome in some way. There was nothing endearing about the mans childishness either. Light wanted to reach across the table and shake him, which was coincidentally the reason why he was now sure Ryuga was L and his soulmate. Aside from the fake name.

He felt the same mix of anger that he had experienced before and worse than that, had the feeling that something similar was being felt on the other side of the table. As if Ryuga, and the name just grated against him because he knew it wasn't L's real name, was unhappy with Light. As if the man was disappointed that his soulmate was Light and was being especially annoying simply to make up for it. Which only made Light more polite, more kind, and understanding.

"I never expected my soulmate to be so pretty, Light. Can I call you Light?" Ryuga asked.

"Of course. You're the one on the other side of my Thread. I feel like I've known you since the moment it appeared in my life, it's fate."

"Ah yes, fate."

The mans tone was fawning in a way that reminded Light of many people he'd met in his life. Classmates that he tutored, crushes that had confessed their feelings to him. All of them boring or annoying in some slight way. Light had disliked some of them, was mostly indifferent to all of them. Including his friends that he made to appear more normal. So that no one would think he was weird because of his lack of Threads. Light wouldn't have expected the fawning from his own soulmate. It was supremely frustrating and inexplicable.

Except the tone was almost too sugary, like it was fake coming from this person. Like it was Ryuga that was the disappointed one. Light picked up his own coffee with only two sugars, which both tasted overmuch now as he looked at his other halves ruined coffee, and took a long drink. Staring over the top of his drink to hide his irritation. He couldn't believe this.

The only disappointed person should be Light. He was an earnest, hardworking student and this was what he got? It was- wait. Light could have rolled his eyes as he realized what was happening. This was all an act. The whole situation was supposed to throw Light off of his game.

Ryuga couldn't have always dressed like this.

Ryuga wasn't even the mans real name.

Well, Light wouldn't show that he'd caught on. Even as he began to imagine L in finer suits and cleaner casual clothing, despite the bags under L's eyes and unkempt hair Light could see the improvements his mind drew up clearly improving the image the man portrayed now. The crooked, crazy grin on L's face was rather cute, in a fiendish way. Not that Light agreed with it when paired with unfit clothing, but he wouldn't deny that Ryuga was somewhat handsome under disguise paired with false flattery.

Light would have been bemused by the quick turn of his thinking if it wasn't for the fact that this was his soulmate. Light very seldom changed his mind about a person after first meeting them, usually he wasn't wrong, but Ryuga was a complex person.

Light been looking at this like it was his first time meeting a soulmate when he should have been looking at it like it was his first time meeting, as Kira, the detective L. That was what L was doing.

"Would you tell me what you were doing, Light, when the white Thread appeared?"  


	7. White Thread

Light had edited the incident. Removing every trace of evidence out of the moment that he had first saw the death note. He couldn't say anything significant because it would be used against him and he had been in class at the time surrounded by witnesses, so he couldn't make up something heartfelt to tell the man.

He felt strangely betrayed as he made up the story of how he had been wishing he had someone in his life who understood him when his Thread suddenly appeared. Light had imagined this for weeks after he first started using the death note. How he would tell this, except he had imagined telling the truth.

Of course, Light hadn't assumed that the information would be taken happily every time, his Thread was white not red or yellow or pink after all. He had been hopeful that his soulmate would understand and be a Kira supporter but had also tried to prepare for the possibility that his soulmate would be someone that might need persuading and help to understand, with a strong sense of justice that was similar to his own. A sense of justice that would help them to realize why Kira was necessary for the world.

That had been the more likely situation to begin with and Light had been prepared for some hardship to come up between them.

While he was occupied with his work as Kira he hadn't had much time to think about what his soulmate would be like, only letting himself dream about them when he was going to sleep. Thoughts of someone fascinating and challenging to him and ready to be the second Kira had followed him to his sleep most nights.

Lately though, after his first confrontation with L, he'd been sleeping more fitfully. He would awake with an uneasy feeling that something was wrong and knew that it was the fault of whoever was on the other end of his Thread. Light would sit up in his been and let his fingers skim along the light of the white ribbon.

It had always intrigued Light, that way Threads appeared so solid to the eye, and yet they were little more that holograms. His fingers slipped right through the white no matter how he prodded. It was considered rude to pretend to touch or point at someone else's Threads. Light had hated it as a child because he had wanted to prod and learn more about them, and he hadn't had one of his own to play with. His parents had let him feel theirs. Pity in their eyes. They had hoped that his interest meant Light would get a Thread of his own. But soon they realized that wasn't going to happen and they started saying no when he asked to touch the vibrant red between them.

Now that Light had his own he tended to fiddle with it a lot when he was alone. Like a child that was first learning about the meaning of Threads and experimenting with them, despite being incapable of touching it. Some said they could feel a humming from their Thread's once in awhile, and it was said that white Threads could become tangible when the two soulmates were near.

Light felt no such thing, but unlike the children that eventually grew bored of their Threads and started to take having one for granted, Light continued to look at his when he was alone in his room.

L walked him home and even held his hand and Light felt butterflies in his stomach at the touch that would not go away no matter how he tried. When L kissed him on the cheek and wished him a good night Light almost believed that they were normal soulmates. He had to stamp down the blush that threatened to rise as he took in how soft the mans lips were against his skin.   

The feelings followed him until he entered his room and realized someone had broken into it. _L._ Likely to place surveillance cameras everywhere. Light took a deep breath and feigned boyish excitement over having met his soulmate, confusing Ryuk.

Light would never forgive L for being who he was. For somehow being able to raise Light's hopes so high only to tear them down in the next moment. That night Light didn't try to touch his Thread, even though his mind was stuck on L for the whole day. He was unable to forget the way the man had looked and acted. The things L had said, and how there chance encounter had only been a distraction so that cameras could be placed in the house. 

Light had a fitful sleep cycle, with dreams of dark eyes watching him, but in the morning Light had more plans on how to deal with the cameras and L's interference.

His ambitions solidified once again, his optimism came back. L would come to regret having stood in the way of the worlds new god.


	8. Cookies

Light longed for those days when his sleep wasn't fitful. One night, he awoke at four forty in the morning after a strange dream. In it L had been watching him, close to discovering he was Kira, and Light had sat at his desk with his pen ready in hand while Ryuk laughed in the corner. 

Light would be going on a date with Ryuga today. He hadn't expected to see the man for quite some time after their initial encounter, but on the very next morning L had stood at his door with a smile on his face. Sayu and his mom had been ecstatic, had pulled the man into the house before Light could even respond to the mans initial greeting.

Light had stayed mostly quite as his mother interrogated Ryuga, not even blinking at the man's strange eating habits while she piled him with tea and cookies. They had already badgered Light for every detail on the day he'd met his soulmate. In fact the only person that didn't question him was his father, and Light could guess why even without taking in the slightly pained expression on his fathers face. Sayu especially had questioned him endlessly until he finally threw a pillow at her and told her to go to bed.

That didn't mean that they didn't want to hear more straight from the source though. Ryuga was predictably elusive, his answers to their questions generic. He told them his age and feigned shock when they revealed that Light was going to To-Oh as well. Nothing L did would surprise Light after Ryuk informed him that there were sixty four cameras in his bedroom. Sixty four. The sheer number was almost funny, or at least would have been if it wasn't impinging on his privacy. Light found the amount of cameras more absurd then amusing. 

As it was Light took the time to glance at himself in the bathroom mirror somewhat nervously as he prepared for his date with Ryuga. In reality he was going through the past months in his head to figure out if he'd left any clues that L could exploit. Any small detail could be used against him, and Light was starting to think about what he'd been doing lately. Taunting L. Killing those agents. Did he leave any evidence behind? Unless L got his hands on the death note there wouldn't be proof, but Light shouldn't think like that. Already L knew he was in Japan. Knew that he had a way to access confidential information. Light had to make sure that no one would ever suspect him of being Kira. 

Light put on his jacket and walked downstairs. Sayu and his mom were both watching TV. When he walked towards the door they both turned to him and gave there well-wishes. 

"Oh, wait." His mom stopped him before he reached the door, standing up to go to the kitchen quickly. "Take these cookies with you. Ryuga liked them so much when he visited I made some more today." She said. 

Light nearly sighed, part of him didn't want to give the detective the cookies but if he threw them out on the way L would know. 

"We're already going to be going somewhere to eat mom, don't you think it's a bit much?" Light asked. 

"Nothing is too much when it comes to your soulmate, Light." Sayu called over the couch expertly, still watching her music show. 

Light didn't have time to reply as the cookies were already packed up for him to take. At least they were in a plain paper bag. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to give the cookies to L. He imagined how greedily L would scarf them down, slightly amused by it.

"Thank you mom. I'm sure he'll love them." Light said, then with a grin he added. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were his soulmate." 


	9. Blind Date

Light would have called L if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't have the man's number. Instead he sat on the park bench, where they'd agreed to meet, with the cookies on his lap. As he waited he began to grow more paranoid. What was L up to? Where would he take Light? He wouldn't put it past the man to use this as a distraction of some kind, and yet he couldn't have refused with his sister and mother in the room when Ryuga asked him on the date-

"Are those for me?"

Light startled, looking directly above him to where L had appeared, standing behind the park bench and looking down at him. He could hear Ryuk laughing at his expense next to them but he ignored the shinigami. Some of L's hair tickled his cheeks, hanging down wildly in a way that reminded Light of a mane, they were so close their noses almost touched. He wasn't quite able to hide his surprise and moving off of the seat quickly Light turned to hold out the cookies.

"They're the same cookies from last time. We had some leftover." Light said, handing them over across the bench.

He knew L would know that they were fresh, but he couldn't quite bring himself to let the man think he'd thought of him. Even if Light hadn't thought of him. His mom had, but even that felt too intimate.  

It was awkward, especially when L began climbing over the bench as he took them and then crouched on the seat in that weird way. Light needed to stop himself from checking to see if anyone was looking in their direction. He knew white Thread's stood out to people, and he found he didn't like the thought of being seen connected with someone that looked so strange and unkempt. It was weird to think that this was the person that had boldly declared themselves to be justice, but at the same time that sense of arrogance didn't seem so out of place on him. Most people that looked like L were insecure. If L had any it didn't show.

"They taste as fresh as they did the first day." L said whimsically, pleased.

Light, who'd looked away as L took his first bite, let his eyes travel back to L suspiciously. Was he calling Light out on his lie? L couldn't prove that without showing that he had placed cameras in the house so Light didn't care.

"Where are we going?" Light asked.

"Still a surprise." L said without missing a beat, then he stood up quickly.

He gave Light a peck on the cheek while grabbing his hand, leading them in the direction of the street before Light could attempt to get the answer out of him. When a sleek limo pulled up Light was more surprised than he should have been, with the clothes L was wearing he had thought that Ryuga was trying to pretend he was poor although he hadn't attempted to hide his wealth at any point and hadn't acted frugally when they ate together the other day.

What really got his attention was the blue Thread that tied L to the elderly driver though. No introduction was made as they approached despite the obvious Thread. It could have been the fact that the men were connected by a blue Thread and were having a spat at the moment, but Light knew better.

He gave L a scrutinizing look. Wondering if he should ask outright. It would be rude, but shouldn't he have been introduced to the man? They settled into the car facing each other with their backs against the windows. Light's eyes lingering on the mysterious Threads for only a moment. Had L already met most of them? How old were the Thread's now?

"You haven't told me much about yourself Ryuga." Light said once the door was shut by the chauffer.

"Haven't I, Light-kun?" L asked, his wide eyes peering at him with a false innocence.

Light laughed gently. "I just meant, I thought you were a simple soon-to-be university student like me but you own a limo."

"Ah, I suppose appearances can be deceptive." L said, then he pretended to pluck on the blue Thread at his wrist delicately. "My Uncle is the wealthy one though. I wasn't trying to deceive you Light-kun."

_Liar._

He smiled agreeably as L finished off the cookies and crumpled up the paper bag, pressing a button beside his armrest and tossing it into the garbage can that came out from under the seat. Inside, the limo appeared just as luxurious. The dark brown leather seats were comfortable and there were two mini fridges, one of which L opened immediately and took out a bag from. He handed Light one of the bento boxes inside it.

At first Light was almost worried when the man opened his own and it was filled with candies, gummy worms and chocolate rolls. He needn't have worried though as his own box had a simple meal. Sushi, sashimi, and an assortment of fresh vegetables and white rice.

"Do you like it?"

"It's looks delicious." He said immediately, using his chopsticks to lift up a piece of fish.

It tasted good too. As if it had been bought right before L picked him up, the rice itself was still slightly warm. He studied L carefully.

"If we're not going out to eat-"

"A surprise is a surprise." L interrupted.

"I wasn't going to ask again... Aren't you going to give me a hint though?"

L gave him a look that felt too knowing. Not that Light was effected by it, he held the gaze calmly.

"If I gave Light-kun even a small hint I think he would figure it out. Then I wouldn't be able to see the look of fear on his face when he finds out the secret."

"Alright, now I'm worried. You're not taking me to see a horror movie are you?"

L only gave him a toothy grin at the comment.

"I've already told him too much." He said mysteriously.

It was wholly frustrating, and yet somehow Light didn't mind it that much. He was accustomed to planning his dates. Deciding what would happen and when. But at the same time he couldn't subdue his irritation at not knowing either, even if he could successfully hide it. Not when the stakes were so high.

Ever since he'd met his weird soulmate in person the discomfort that he'd initially felt at using the death note, the fear that hadn't really gone away until he met Ryuk for the first time and learned that he wasn't going to be dragged to hell on the spot for using the notebook, had begun creeping back into his thoughts. It was a distraction that Light would have to figure out how to ignore soon.

"Don't look out the windows. I wouldn't want to blindfold Light-kun prematurely."

Prematurely? Light was a little worried at that comment.

"Blindfold. Ryuga, this is only a first date, aren't you overdoing it a bit?"

"It's our second date, though Light-kun might be right. You see, I've never been on a date before so I wouldn't know if I was overdoing things." L said, one of his hands coming up to pluck at his lip and drawing Light's eyes to the white ribbon around his wrist that held them together.

Light looked up into his dark eyes suspiciously. Doubting those words for some reason. Even though, with the way L dressed and the type of job he had it didn't seem completely unbelievable that he had never dated anyone.

"You've never been on a date before?"

"No. Has Light-kun?"

Light remembered the day he used the death note to get Raye Penber's name. The date itself had been dull in comparison but Light had been in a good mood after his win.

"Yes, sometimes." Light said.

While there were some romantics that would only date their soulmates, in reality most people didn't put their lives on hold even if they had a red Thread. Light, never having had a Thread in the first place, liked to keep up the appearance that he was friendly and social by surrounding himself with friends and going on dates.

They drove for a long time, both fishing for more information about each other while they pretended to be forthcoming. He'd learned that the chauffeur's name was Norio, and assumed it was a false name nonetheless. He was surprised to find out that the blue Thread was the only one that L had been born with. The others had formed quite recently like Light's had. L hadn't specified when they had appeared and Light hadn't wanted seem too interested, that type of information wasn't that important.

What he really needed was an in. A way to become a part of the Kira investigation directly. That way he would have access to what was happening on the Kira case. He had even anticipated that L might help this process along, revealing his identity as L so that he could bring Light into the investigation and be able to test his suspect up close. If Light made any mistakes at that point then, by saying something only Kira would know, L would have him. Not that he would ever make a mistake like that. But for some reason, L wasn't giving him even an inch.

The topic had jumped around to many things, and there were moments when Light had needed to steer the conversation away from suspicious waters, but the majority of the time it felt as if L was treating this like a real first date. To the point that it made Light even more suspicious. Was L trying to lull him into relaxing? Was the conversation, the date itself, a distraction itself? Light wasn't sure, and on top of that he still had no idea where they were been going. When he checked his watch he noticed that they had already been driving for more than an hour and it was getting starting to become late. He had felt the car turn often and half mused over the idea that Norio had been making false turns just to confuse Light's sense of direction. He didn't put it past his through soulmate.

Suddenly, Norio's voice came over the speaker.

"We will be arriving in fifteen minutes."

L jumped out of his crouched position at once.

"It's time." He said to Light, reaching into his pocket to take out a thick black band of fabric.

Light's eyes widened, and he leaned back slightly as Ryuk cackled next to them.

"Ryuga, you were serious about the blindfold?" Light asked.

"Of course."

Soon Light was completely blind. Not even a peep of light could be seen through the dense material that went had been wrapped around his eyes and tied at the back securely.

"Perfect."

L's low voice whispered into his ear. Hand entwining with his gently. Light felt a shiver move down his neck. He wasn't sure if it was due to the unease that he felt not being able to see with only this person to guide him, if it was the surprisingly soft voice as L's breath tickled his neck, or the surprise he felt at the sudden touch. Soon he felt the car park and Ryuk's voice crowed over L's soft, guiding words.

"Just wait until you see this Light."

"What is it?" He asked Ryuk.

The shinigami only laughed enigmatically.

"You'll see." L said.

Light heard the door open, no light came through his blindfold though. When he moved to step out of the car L stopped him with a gentle nudge of his hand.

"No clues." He said in that voice that Light was starting to like, and then he actually lifted Light into his arms so that he wouldn't be able to figure something out from the texture of the ground.  

Light wrapped his arms around L's shoulders on instinct. Shocked and a little angry, if he was being honest, as he wondered what might have been figured out if he had been able to walk.

His first clue, despite the work L had gone through to keep Light from discovering anything, was the chill in the air. The air itself was so fresh that Light took in a large breath, enjoying the smell. Were they by the sea?

L only walked a short way before he finally set Light down on his feet. His hands moved to the blindfold, and Light was filled with a sudden anticipation. Stronger than anything he'd felt before as he realized he had no idea what he would see. His hands wanted to help L remove the blindfold suddenly and in the next moment the light pored in, and the dark fabric slid down from his eyes.

Light saw the stars. More stars than he had ever seen when looking up at the night sky from the window of his bedroom. They were shining in dark sky above an ocean of water that seemed endless and far away from where he stood, on top of a mountain that towered over everything surrounding it. Almost directly across from him the full moon shone brightly in the dark and for a brief moment, Light couldn't think of a time when he had ever felt like this. Just from standing here, so large and so small.

He wasn't sure how long he stood drinking in the area, the waves crashing against the shore in the distance, the stars winking in the cold air. Ryuk was flying joyfully above him, and Ryuga's arms came gently from behind to wrap themselves around his stomach. Warming Light from the cold as his chin came to rest against Light's shoulder comfortably.

"Do you like it?"

Light looked at the stars that had first caught his attention when the blindfold came off.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thread Colors
> 
> Red: Romantic/Sexual Love  
> Gray: Deep Sadness/Connected by Tragedy  
> Yellow: Friendship  
> Blue: Enmity  
> Green: Learning/Teaching/Great Impact in Thought  
> White: All  
> Orange: Joy/Thrill/Happiness/Excitement  
> Pink: Romantic/Non-Sexual Love  
> Purple: Obsession  
> Black: Hate


	10. Discord

Their date didn't end after L showed him the view. Norio drove them down to the beach where they had a picnic on the white sand. The entire situation was so far from Light's expectations that he would have to rethink everything. Everything. He had assumed that L would use this "date" to further the Kira investigation, had agreed to the date with every intention of setting the stage of their future interactions in his favor. If he could manage it, Light had planned to join the investigation. But that couldn't happen if his soulmate didn't even hint about the subject and Light felt a mixture of uneasy frustration and, despite himself, attraction towards the man before him.

Was this really _just_  a date? Was L truly going to ignore the case? Did L have nothing up his sleeve? Light had even thought about bribing Ryuk with more apples to make him check out what was happening back at home, or to eavesdrop on L after their date to figure out what he was plotting, but the shinigami was having too much fun as it was to listen (diving into the dark waters like a giant, monster, child) and their was no safe way to grab his attention with L right next to him, staring at him with those unnervingly wide eyes.

He couldn't let himself relax. He couldn't let his guard down. L was his soulmate, but he was  _L_ too. No matter what he pretended to be, Light knew better and yet he still felt his heart flutter when L walked him to his door at the end of the night and sweetly kissed him on the lips. It wasn't easy to ignore the softer, more conflicted emotions that the strange man could somehow pull out of him. 

Damn him. 

 

 

"Taking your prime suspect on a date was an unnecessary risk." Quillish said in the privacy of the hotel room headquarters.

"I know." L admitted dismissively, crawling into his chair.

He could feel Quilish's disapproval and had the urge to send the man out on a cake run just to agitate him further. 

On some level L knows that his actions since discovering Light have been impractical. While showing his own face was something he suspected would be necessary the longer he worked on the case, he knew that wasn't the only reason he decided to meet Light directly. From the moment he learned about the new white Thread that was tied around Light Yagami's wrist, he had suspected. No, since before that. The Kira case was like nothing he had ever worked on. It thrilled him, and scared him, and the white Thread appearing on his wrist had felt like an omen from the moment it appeared.   

There was something compelling about Yagami Light. Everything he did was somehow enticing, stimulating his mind to analyze and experiment. His methods of investigation had always been unorthodox but this was something else, more than wanting to prove Light was Kira (Because he was certain Light was Kira, no one besides a soulmate could make him feel the way that Kira did and the timing of the Threads appearance was too close to Kira's first appearance to not be suspicious) he wanted to draw this case out and learn everything he could about Light. He had the urge to be around Light, take him on dates that had nothing to do with the Kira case. He told Quillish that the elaborate date was a way to learn about Light, his suspect. What he didn't say, although he was sure the man had guessed it already, was that he was more interested in learning who Light was. Kira was only a part of that. L wanted to know what made Light tick. What made Light happy, or sad, or angry. What made Light blush. L had never felt this strong of an urge to figure a person out. Even his other soulmates didn't capture his attention so entirely. The more L saw the more curious he became. Light was enigmatic. A natural liar that was so good at it he even fooled himself into thinking he was perfect.

He was unlike anyone L had met. He was different from L who cloaked himself in imperfection. They made an odd pair standing beside one another. He knew heads would turn everywhere they went together, but that didn't bother him. He grinned to himself though at the thought of his soulmate frowning at the scrutiny. He was sure that he had never been looked at badly in his life. Even when he didn't have a Thread around his wrist he was somehow sure that, unlike most who would have felt insecure, Light had just used it to rise even higher above the crowd. It was almost obnoxious but even that interested L. He was a little in love with the thought of being the only thing in Light's immaculate life that struck a discordant note.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: Romantic/Sexual Love
> 
> This type of love is what you see in books and movies. It's the "real deal". It is a popular color for this reason and movie stars often work in these pairs. Red is not an uncommon color, but it is not common either. People who have red Threads are usually seen as blessed and fortunate. It is the most popular color by far. People who have red Thread's often have higher self-esteem. The most common times for a red Thread to appear is after birth or during puberty.


	11. Misery Loves Company

"I'll see you on Wednesday, then. Goodbye." 

Light had to stop himself from saying 'I love you' at the end. Surprised by himself he hung up quickly, and had to hope he hadn't cut the other off.

Starring down at his cellphone he sighed. Part of him was relived that Ryuk wasn't around at the moment. Probably visiting the Shinigami world or sight seeing. Light hadn't paid much attention to the Shinigami while on the phone, a conversation that he had intended to keep short - simply picking a time and day for Ryuuga to come over and meet some of Sayu's soulmates - dragging out far longer than it should have.  

Part of him hated how out of control he has been feeling lately, at least around his soulmate. 

Two dates since their first and Light is still at a strange impasse in regards to L. He knows the other man is keeping Light out of the investigation on purpose. Ryuuga never hints at what his work is. With the surveillance equipment down it's almost as though Light's not being investigated at all. But it's obvious from the way his father looks at him sometimes, with strained worry, when he thinks that his son isn't watching that he is a suspect. L hasn't convinced himself that, because they're soulmates, Light can't be a criminal. 

Light has always been able to think far ahead, to suss out what others are thinking. But somehow, when it comes to Ryuga... when they're with each other and conversing, thoughts about his mission aren't at the front of his mind at every moment. Not in the way that they should be.

Both of them should be trying harder to catch the other. Both of them should be making plans to deal with one another. Light shouldn't assume that L is feeling as conflicted as he is, even if he knows that the man could be pushing harder he shouldn't assume that being soulmates makes Light safe in any way. L had said in the broadcast from the very beginning that he would catch Kira. L hadn't said what would happen once he caught Kira, other than stop him, but it's obvious that he would be executed. No government would understand what Kira was doing for the world. If he was caught too soon L would have to hand him to the authorities and Light would die.

The thought of it sometimes catches Light off guard. With L acting like this, throwing Light off and not giving him an opening but always watching (even without the cameras) Light feels on edge. The possibility that L might catch him. That Light might die because of his soulmate is disturbing in a way that even the guilt over taking lives in the beginning hadn't been. He'd overcome the horror of what he was doing. But somehow the thought that he might actually be caught makes him slip. He'd never thought that he would have to deal with those consequences until his soulmate entered the picture, on the wrong side.    

For the first time in his life Light was is limbo. He wanted his soulmate close. He wanted his soulmate far away. He wanted his soulmate to let him into the investigation. He wanted his soulmate to continue taking him on dates as though there was nothing being left unsaid. He wanted to hate him. He wanted to love him. But for the first time Light couldn't decide, and he was starting to think that his soulmate couldn't either. Every conversation was stimulating, yet knowing he was Kira and his soulmate was L and that his soulmate knew he was Kira and knew that he knew he was L created a silent tension that blanketed everything they did. The simplest conversation could be a threat, if Light let his guard down so he never did. Nor did L. He still hadn't told Light his real identity and for some reason that bothered Light more than anything. Yet they still enjoyed each others company. 

His own father knew more about his soulmate than Light did, after all they worked together. Light didn't express his vexation though.

Besides his father the rest of his family was happier than they'd ever been. Sayu wanted to introduce "Ryuuga" to all of her soulmates. All twenty-four of them. The very thought of which was irritating to Light. As blessed as Sayu was to have so many soulmates to Light it was tiring to entertain and keep track of the people in her lives. Each of them were important to her, and by extension important to Light, and some of them had multiple Threads like she did. In some ways Threads were like having a second family. A second family that desperately wanted to get along well with Sayu's family. 

It wasn't common but usually, if there was a problem between those with soul bonds, it typically had to do with family. Sayu and Light were close, even without their bonds. It wasn't common for family members to have soulbonds but it was generally considered that family didn't need the Thread bond to indicate their connection. Families grew up together and didn't need natures help to find one another. Family bonds were sometime called "unseen bonds". It wasn't common for family members to be connected unless they would be separated. Children swapped at birth. Parents that didn't stay with one another... It was usually seen as slightly bad luck if anything for family members to have a bond that showed. 

Light's eyes flicked down to his cellphone. Sometimes he thought his Thead connection was bad luck. There was certainly some gray in the mix, too much gray. Then he shoved his cellphone into his pocket and firmly stopped thinking it.   

 

Misa wishes she never formed Threads. Sometimes she wonders if her life would be different if she hadn't been born with a gray Thread that lead a crazed fan straight to her, happier if they'd never had a reason to think they were connected. They'd had one conversation, not even a full conversation, and it had ended in tragedy. They had tried to _kill_ her. They were obsessed with her but how could they have known her? She hadn't known them... even if she could still remember his anger and desperation. She didn't understand why she was attached to someone like that. For what felt like such a brief time. What was the point of being attached to her would-be murderer?

Soulmates. She'd never met another person with a gray Thread, it was so rare, but she didn't let it get to her. She was going to find love and happiness. Her parents had looked at the gray threads around her waist with a resigned sadness, looked at the two Threads that had connected her to them in fear, but Misa smiled. Everyone that met her soon forgot, in the face of her cheer, the stained Thread around her fingers. Sometimes Misa forgot them herself. Sometimes she would look at them and imagine that they were white. They were so, _so_ close to being white. If they had only been a little lighter Misa would have had a different life. 

When her parents die she blames the Threads and the criminal that killed them. 

Misery followed those that had gray Threads.

Before they ever met Misa hated her soulmate. Didn't really hide the fact. Her last Thread was a reminder that more bad things would happen to her, on top of losing her parents. She hated that they were impossible to truly ignore. She hated their words to her when they tried to kill her and the way their words resounded in her, unforgettable. She had asked herself again and again, why couldn't she have had a white Thread? Any other colored Thread? 

But then, Rem had given her the Death Note. The Death Note that would lead her to Kira, the only comfort she had ever had since her parents died... 

"A silver lining..." She'd said, skimming her Thread bound fingers down the Death Note. "Was this why he was my soulmate? Because he would bring me to the one I want to thank?"

She smiled. For the first time able to love her soulmate as she had cherished her parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gray: Deep Sadness/Connected by Tragedy
> 
> This type of Thread is seen as a death omen in some cultures, although the tragedy or sadness that those with this Thread can expect is not always death or even usually death. Sometimes it is depression or abuse or some other situation that causes the two soulmates to have problems. In some cases they help each other through hardships but it is just as common that they end up perpetuating a bad situation. There is always some tragedy connected to it, sometimes compound tragedies, but it can form in many ways. While not a particularly common bond it is a popular color for stories. The star-crossed lovers Romeo and Juliet have gray Threads. Those with gray Threads are often more prone to anxiety. This type of Thread is also the most commonly associated with self-fulfilling prophesies. Contrary to how most people envision them, those with gray Threads do often work past their tragedies and form strong, happy, healthy bonds with their soulmates. 
> 
> As a model Misa's torn Threads create a very haunting, striking image.


	12. Color Association

Quillish and L have a complicated relationship. Considering their Thread color, it comes with the territory. They annoy each other as much as they push one another to be better. From an outside perspective they are a well oiled machine, they don't look like the typical blue Thread soulmates. L and Quillish both revel a little in people's surprise at that. They use it to their advantage. But it wasn't always smooth sailing, still isn't actually. They still irritate each other as much as they love each other but now they have time and understanding, and that connects them more than their Thread itself.

L had been the first orphan Quillish took in. L had been the inspiration for the great detectives. He hadn't been an easy child though, having learned distrust at an early age, and Quillish, more scientist than caretaker, was hardly the perfect guardian. More interested in how genius children could benefit the world at large, given the right resources and education, than the orphans themselves. A child L had ran circles around him. Their relationship had been rocky and L had run away a few times even with their soul bond to connect them, maybe because of their soul bond and the implications it created with it. L sometimes has wondered if they would have had a smoother relationship without it in the way. At other times he wonders if it was what held them together, if Quillish would have bothered to find him rain or shine every time he ran away if not for the Thread that urged him to.

Now L wonders if the same thing isn't happening to him and Light. He wonders if he will do the running or if Light will. 

He dreads his future with Light after they meet, as he looks out the window watching lights flash in the dark, he remembers Beyond and how their bond had spiraled so quickly out of control. Their bond had been green. When they met, seldom as it was with L's work keeping him flying around the world more often than not, their conversations had been as natural as breathing and refreshing. Their bond, a dark green that shimmered when light caught it at the right angle, had been deceptive. L had known what Beyond was like but, with their bond as it was, some part of him had thought that the situation would not escalate.

Then Beyond killed.

Then Beyond burned his face and his handsome smile was only kept in L's memory, because the only picture taken of Beyond was after his arrest.

Then Kira killed Beyond.  

They had been so far away from each other when it happened, and with their Threads attached to each others ankles, the loss of Beyond wasn't particularly noticeable yet because of its location. It would take more time still for the Green Thread to pull back over time. For the cutoff to be obvious to others. L had noticed it immediately. Sitting in his chair as he usually did, the Thread drifting sedately, and then flopping to the ground like a dead fish. Now it dragged over the floor although at least it didn't hand noticeably as it would have if it had formed in a different place on his body. 

L had stared in disbelief at the green Thread. Sure that some other explanation would present itself. As a detective he had seen the someone loose their soulmate before, seen their Thread loose life abruptly before. He knew what it meant and yet he ordered Quillish to contact the prison calmly, almost mechanically. 

L had still talked to Beyond from time to time. Even up to their last conversation they L had felt as though he had more to learn, more to teach. Beyond had made L a better detective and forced him to find his boundaries. Beyond had taught him friendship and jealousy. L had been the one that was supposed to teach Beyond, but now he thought it was the other way around. The younger man had taught him more than anything. Then, he had died. Taken by the tragedy that wasn't meant for their own bond - green was not supposed to harbor tragedy - but for the bond he shared with Light. Light was the one who's bond was white. Who's bond meant, at least in part, tragedy.

L felt a confusing mix of emotions when he looked at his Threads. The closest relationship he had was with Quillish. For all the blue was meant to stand for clashing personalities he associated the color with sky and its vastness. The opportunities it presented. The calm he felt when Quillish took his hand for the first time as a child. Green - he associated with Beyond and only Beyond. He had meet his other soulmates, Mello and Near, once at Quillish's badgering. He would not mind either of them becoming his successor in time if he retired. He didn't want to meet them though. Their rivalry reminded him too intimately of his own one sided rivalry with Beyond.

Light wasn't someone he could ignore or run from. Light was Kira. The young man that he was getting to know might kill him in the end. If L wasn't careful, even if he was careful, this could end badly. All he knew was that he enjoyed being around Light more than he had even liked talking to Beyond when they first met. All he knew was that he didn't want their relationship to end the same way his bond had been severed with Beyond, with imprisonment and resentment. Having won but having contributed to ruining whatever bond they first had. Their last conversations lacking the initial rush of being with a like minded individual. How quickly it had changed to envy.

How would his bond with Light change over time. They were tiptoeing around one another. L had built a house to further his ruse, a wealthy man going to college. He knew that Light was already aware of his lie but L had never been one to play games with subtlety when he could play then with grandiosity. That was one aspect in which he was the same as Light. The task force thought he had lost sight of the bigger picture when he found his soulmate. For the most part they thought his suspicions of Light were wrong, never mind that L's experience far surpassed their own, and if anyone was being biased it was themselves, having known Light through their co-worker for years. That Yagami Soichiro was actually worrying that it could be true and not even more angry at L was more telling to Light than their denials. Though, perhaps he was allowing himself to lose focus on the 'bigger picture' ... Quillish, more accurately, thought he was stalling. 

He first had to decide he would handle Light when he proved he was Kira. Above all he had to avoid what had happened with Beyond. He had to prepare. Then, he could take catching Light seriously and the real battle of wits could begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow: Friendship
> 
> This type of Thread bond is the most common. It's usually not associated with romance but, like all Threads, romance or a sexual relationship isn't out of the question completely. Most of the time soulmates like these have a lot of interests in common and people with these bonds find it easy to talk to one another, a little bit more so than most bonds. People with yellow bonds are usually very happy. They have that one person that the can talk to about anything. Those bonded tend to end up living close together and frequenting the same areas or having the same hobbies. 
> 
> They make good business partners that have a lot of trust in one another. All soulmates 'think alike' but this aspect of a soul bond is most often associated with yellow. Plus, because it's not a Thread usually associated with romance it's considered one of the best bonds for business. People trust those with yellow bonds more in a work setting whereas orange is seen as a bit of a wildcard and those with green bonds are seen as brainy (even if they aren't that smart) and not as easy to work with. Soulmate Bonds are protected in work environment though. A person can't be fired because of their bond or its color, if they meet their soulmate through work with a red bond for example or if someone working in law enforcement or some other job finds out their soulmate is a criminal or has a criminal record it's illegal for their employer to fire them on that basis alone.


	13. Going Steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out nervously from under a rock a year later* throws up chapter *hides* *peeks out again* "will try to get the next chapter out sooner" *hides again*

When Light arrived at the address Ryuga gave him he almost turned around, sure that he'd made a wrong turn at some point. The large mansion that he could see through the arched gate could not be Ryuga's home. People didn't _live_ in three story mansions with vast lawns and huge driveways with marble fountains of dancing angels on each side outside of movies. 

Light knew that he'd read the address scribbled onto a scrap of notebook paper correctly. Was this a prank?

Half of him was convinced this was a joke. The other half... well, Ryuga had never hidden his wealth from Light, and was just eccentric enough to buy a mansion in the middle of a regular subdivision even though (as L) he was travelling around the world constantly. Light had been surprised when his soulmate invited him to his home. Ryuga had acted as though it was obvious that Light should visit his home, pointing out that he had came over to Light's more than once. He'd started talking about reciprocity as Light tried to figure out what his game was. Something that was becoming harder to make sense of with everyday. He was lucky that he'd taken the time to schedule deaths for a few months ahead of time. More than once he had been distracted enough by Ryuga's dates to let his duty fall to the side.

Every date seemed to be more exotic than the first. Ryuk certainly enjoyed them, hovering in the background and watching everything that happened like it was a show. If Light didn't know any better he would say that Ryuga's strategy was to distract Light from being Kira by filling up every moment of his free time.  

They'd gone bungee jumping, to concerts, to festivals, to the zoo, to expensive restaurants where L (fake bashfully) tried to hide the prices from Light. They rode a hot air balloon, went to aquariums, to museums, on horseback rides... to every classic date idea that L could think of dragging Light to. Sayu was insanely jealous and kept mumbling to herself that quality really was better than quantity, even though she'd done all those dates and more in her life. If not in the same time frame or with the same person.

The dates were almost overwhelling to Light in there constancy. If he didn't find Ryuga's presence comforting, engaging, dangerous he would have found the dates irritating. On each date Light expected something to go wrong. Either because they were enemies or because Ryuga's presence became boring afterall, the white Thread changing color perhaps (not that colors changing was something that happened in real life) but nothing ever went wrong. By the end of each date Light felt pleasant surprise. Ryuga was funny and sweet in his own way. Annoying too, argumentative when their opinions about everything differed, but in a way that kept Light coming back somehow.   

Light didn't know how he could write down Ryuga's real name. Whatever it was. He thought himself into circles constantly. He hated that Ryuga's could make him feel conflicted and sometimes dreamed of writing his name down in the Death Note and seeing those penetrating eyes close as Light held him in his arms and screamed. Those dreams came with a strange exhilaration at first that felt heady but weak. In those dreams he would start screaming because that's what anyone would do when their soulmate had a heart-attack, but then somewhere in the midst of screaming a surge of dread would washed over him like a fire hose and Light would really start screaming. Then Light would wake up in sweat and feel as though it really happened. 

Ryuga had kissed him. Leaning, almost falling off of the horse he was seated on, and pulling Light's face away from the sunset with cold fingers to press his warm lips to Light's. It had been brief. Light's heart had constricted almost painfully at the brief pressure; and L had leaned forward for another kiss and fell off the horse. Ryuk had busted into laughter in the background, imitating the the way L's eyes had gone wider in surprise and the squawking shout he made as he hit the ground with a thump. Light had glared at Ryuk for that before dismounting from his horse to get to Ryuga. In the moment he had been surprised by the worry that rushed through him. Even though they were soulmates the emotions that Ryuga was capable of dragging out of Light were jarring. Around Ryuga he always felt as though he was overreacting even though it was normal for soulmates to pull strong emotions out of one another.

The fall had only given L a few bruises and a shock. Seeing his soulmate on the ground hadn't been a good feeling. It had been nothing like how he imagined it might feel to kill L, his enemy. Light had gotten off of his horse and rushed to kneel at his side, asking if L was alright and if anything was broken. L had groaned a bit which had scared Light more, making him think he needed to call an ambulance, but as he'd reached into his pocket Ryuga had put his hand over Light's and then pulled Light onto him. Giving Light the kiss he hadn't been able to give Light on horseback. "Ah, Light's kiss must have healing properties," L had whispered with a smile into his ear "Lets have another?".

Heat had jolted through Light, and then turned into anger as he realized Ryuga wasn't as injured as his groaning had suggested. The opportunist had taken advantage of Light's worry! He'd pulled out of this kiss feeling stupid for overreacting when L was fine, Ryuk's laughter in the background only making him more irritated at his lack of control or sense. L had smiled at him, full of teeth and then he'd taken both of Light's hands in his own before Light could get back onto his horse. Light had stared down at Ryuga who knelt at his feet. The background laughter had faded away as he took in their positions. It had looked like L was going to propose to him. Light had been lucky that he was already blushing from the cold air because Ryuga would have been able to see just how affected Light was by the sight. 

Ryuga had asked Light to come to his home for dinner on their next date. "I'll cook," L had said with a laughing smile that seemed too real to be false. Was it fake? Was Ryuga fooling Light, lulling him into a state of calm. Light sometimes wondered if one of L's men would find the death note while he was away, burning the notebook in the process and with it Light's memories of it... The idea of forgetting filled Light with dread and disappointment, and more recently, a hint of relief that made him ashamed. Ryuga would never have proof if there was no proof, would he? As far as Light could tell there were no more cameras and the house hadn't been searched again. He'd bribed Ryuk more than once to be sure.

"Are you going to ring the bell?" Ryuk's voice cut across the silence.

Light looked up at the Shinigami, wondering if he should get him to take a look inside to see if Ryuga did live inside. Before he could speak the gate began to open by itself and Ryuga's voice filtered through the intercom. 

"Light, welcome!"


End file.
